“Chat” is a method of online communication conducted on a computer network, either between parties connecting to the network or between a party connecting to the network and his host computer. “Chat” is a conversational function conducted through a network by inputting characters, and its participants generally input words with the aid of a JIS or an ASC keyboard.
In order to participate in a “chat”, one must have a terminate device for connection to a network. Various types of terminate devices may be used for this purpose, including a so-called “personal computer”, a portable terminate device, or a game device having a modem mounted thereon.
Furthermore, in an online “chat”, a foreigner may be included among the participants. In such case, a transmitter sends a message in a language which is understood by the other party of the communication.
However, in the case of a portable termination device (hand-held computer), in order to make the overall shape of the device a small size, mounting a character keyboard in a complete form is difficult. Moreover, in the case of a household game device, due to the purpose or its use as a game device or for cost reasons, a keyboard is not included in a standard game device, or the original design specification of a game device does not allow the connection of a keyboard. Accordingly, input of characters is generally not easy in these devices.
Therefore, one method used is an employment of a graphical user interface (GUI). For example, the user displays on the screen of a device a software keyboard for inputting characters, moves a cursor over such keyboard and selects a character, and makes the selected characters recognized by a computer built inside the device.
However, selecting each character from a software keyboard displayed according to the Japanese fifty-syllabary is time consuming, and is not suitable for a real-time communication such as “chats.”
Furthermore, although “chats” are generally performed in a language commonly understood by the parties of communication, it is preferable that “chats” may be easily performed between parties whose languages of daily use are different.
Accordingly, one purpose of this invention is to facilitate the input of characters in an information processing device or a portable communication device which does not have a character inputting keyboard.
Moreover, another purpose of this invention is to provide a character inputting device easy to use even for those who have not learned to type on keyboards.
Furthermore, another purpose of this invention is to provide a character inputting device which facilitates online conversations between communicators speaking different languages.